


No more horror movies

by blueAmaranth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Quick drabble, Scary Movies, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAmaranth/pseuds/blueAmaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus wants to go to a drive in movie, it doesn't turn out as well as he'd planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more horror movies

**Author's Note:**

> Short Cronkri drabble

Cronus drove up with the moon high in the sky and the stars shining down. Kankri’s house was dark and silent, just a she’d suspected. He slicked his hair back and knocked at the door.

When no one answered, Cronus knocked again impatiently. The door opened and Kankri stood there, his hair a mess and his PJ’s on crookedly from sleep.

“Cronus, it’s late are you doing here…dressed like that…”

Cronus smiled and leaned on the frame, popping a hip out for added affect.

“You like it babe?”

“Um… I am not sure how to answer that Cronus” Kankri rubbed at his eyes to wake up. Cronus was in a pair of footy-pajamas decorated with whales for some reason, it wasn’t something one normally found attractive.

“Aw chief, so you wanna go to a movie with me?”

“A movie.” Kankri crossed his arms and crinkled his nose.

“Yeah, not a regular movie, a drive in! Where we sit in the back of my car and watch on this huge screen”  
Kankri gave him a stern look.

“Cronus it is almost midnight and I prefer to sleep, one must get a full night’s sleep to function properly or else it may cause-“

“Kan, just for tonight. You don’t have work tomorrow, so what’s the problem?”

“Cronus I…” He mumbled something and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Let me go get dressed first”  
Cronus grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Hold up chief, you don’t need to, just come like that. You look cute” Cronus said it so casually, but Kankri could see, even in the dark, the violet blush on his cheeks, he felt his own begin to turn red as well.

“I suppose if you are going in that monstrosity I could wear my night clothes as well”

The sea dweller took his hand and they got into his convertible together, Cronus couldn’t wait to show him what movie he’d chosen to see. It was something new, hopefully not triggering for him, he’d chosen a horror movie. It wasn’t normally his thing, but a few of the others were going so why not?

“Great! Don’t worry about blankets and pillows; I got enough in the back!” Cronus ran to the car, Kankri taking his time getting in on the passenger side. 

The whole way, Cronus chattered enough that even Kankri was impressed at his long-windedness. 

“Cronus, is this it?” Kankri watched as they pulled up to the theater and Cronus began hooking the speaker to their radio. On the screen read ‘Grudge’, Kankri had heard of it, and wondered why Cronus would pick it. He never was one for horror movies, he was more into the action movies with hot romance in the background. “Are you sure you want to see this?”

“Hell yeah chief! It’ll be fun!”

Kankri knitted his eyebrows and put the seats in the back down so they could lie down as if it was a bed watch. The beginning of the movie wasn’t so bad, but then it got creepy.   
First the sounds.

Kankri noticed how Cronus wasn’t sitting so close to him, he didn’t pay much heed to it though. Usually during a movie they would at least hold hands, but he supposed it was just this once. Kanki watched with concentration, playing a game in his own mind at who would die next and which creature would show up.

Then the jump scares and the reveal.

By now, Cronus was visibly shaking and against the side of the car door. Kankri stared at him, the movie didn’t really affect him but it seemed to be terrifying the sea dweller.   
Steadily, with worry in his chest, Kankri placed a hand on his matesprit’s back. Cronus jumped.

“NONONONO GET THE FUCK AWVAY FROM ME!” He shouted.  
Kankri looked at him, shocked, before pulling the boy into his arms. Cronus was bigger than he was, but for right now, he was small.

“Shhhh, Cronus, it just a movie, shhh” He pulled him onto his lap and held Cronus tight, feeling his arms wrap around him and hug back. Cronus shook in his arms, making a jerking motion and a choking sound when a woman on screen screamed.

In one swift move, Kankri turned off the radio to mute the sound and continued to tell Cronus to hush. 

“Okay Cronus, that was far too triggering for you, no more, come one we’re going home” Kankri grabbed the keys from the front and started the car. 

“No Kan I’m good! Wve can finish the movwie”  
Kankri was unimpressed.

Cronus curled up in the back of the car and said nothing as Kankri drove them to Cronus’s hive. 

“Cronus, come on, it wasn’t that bad, it was only a movie after all”

“I knowv Kan”

Kankri sighed, he wouldn’t be going home that night. 

They pulled up to the drive and Kankri waited for Cronus to come out with him, wrapped up in a light purple blanket. The red blood took his hand reassuringly and led him to his respite block. 

Kankri stripped from his pajamas and told Cronus to do the same, they settled into the recuperacoon, Cronus still silent, his violet tinted eyes darting from the corners from of the room to the floor and ceiling and lastly vents. 

“Hey, no. Enough, come here” Kankri sunk down into the goo to get comfortable and brought Cronus down with him, settling the shivering boy against him. Cronus snuggled close to him.

“This wasn’t my plan, you wvere supposed to be cuddled up to me for cover”

“Sweetheart, just sleep, I’ve got you. No more horror movies okay?” He kissed Cronus and adjusted against him better.

“I lowve you Kan”

“And I you, if you start getting nightmares it’s your own fault, but I’m here if you need me” 

Kankri ran his hand through Cronus’s hair, lulling him to sleep. He began snoring softly. This was probably the worst date he’d ever been on, but Kankri could deal with it. Cronus was childish and annoying, there were times when he needed saving from these traits. Kankri bit his lip and began to drift off with him.

“I’ll be here for you Cronus, you’re such a wriggler sometimes”

Kankri figured he would take Cronus to a movie in the morning, something comedic or romantic, show him what a proper movie date was.


End file.
